Lügen haben faule Äpfel
Lügen haben faule Äpfel ist die dreiundzwanzigste Folge der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertvierzigste der Serie. Als Apple Bloom eine Notlüge erzählt um einen Fehler zu vertuschen erzählt ihr Applejack die Geschichte wie sie ehrlich geworden ist nachdem sie selbst eine Reihe von Lügen erzählt hat, die beinahe die Farm zerstört und die Familie ins Krankenhaus gebracht hätten. Inhalt Die Notlüge Auf Sweet Apple Acres hat Filthy Rich sich mit der Buntapfelmarmelade der Apples für seinen Hofladen eingedeckt. Doch kaum ist er weg merken Applejack und Big McIntosh das ihre Schwester Apple Bloom den Apfelsaft in die Selben Kisten wie die Marmeladen gepackt. Sie wollte damit zeigen wie viel mehr Verantwortung sie schon übernehmen kann. Leider sind die Kisten nicht markiert, so das Applejack hofft das sich Apple Bloom notiert hat was wo ist. Etwas nervös sagt Apple Bloom ja. Was Applejack erleichtert den sie wollen ja nicht das Rich die falsche Ware bekommt, mal davon abgesehen das Granny Smith was dagegen hat den Saft außerhalb der Farm zu verkaufen. Da fragt Applejack lieber noch mal nach ob auch die richtigen Kisten raus sind. Ganz nervös versichert Apple Bloom das alles korrekt gelaufen ist. Dabei stößt Applejack gegen eine Kiste die merkwürdiger weise klimpert. Als sie nachsieht kommt Marmelade zum Vorschein. Apple Blooms Behauptung das es mehr Marmelade ist nehmen ihr ihre Geschwister nicht ab. Lügen sind Schlecht Nach dem Rich, der sehr in Sorge darum ist ja nicht den Saft zu bekommen, die richtige Ware gegeben hat, möchte Applejack jetzt von ihrer Schwester wissen warum sie gelogen hat. Apple Bloom hat gehofft sie hätte es in Ordnung bringen können bevor es einer merkt. Applejack stellt klar das Lügen gar nichts in Ordnung bringt, das kann man ihr ruhig glauben. Aber das glaubt Apple Bloom eben nicht, da ihre Schwester ja noch nie in ihrem Leben gelogen hat. Doch darüber könne sich Big Mac und Granny, die gerade dazu kommt nur schief lachen. Granny erzählt das Applejack als Fohlen so viel gelogen hat das die ganze Familie im Krankenhaus gelandet ist. Apple Bloom kann es nicht fassen. Etwas widerstrebend meint Applejack das man gleich die ganze Geschichte erzählen kann, vielleicht bewirkt es ja was gutes. Also schnappt sich Granny ihren Schaukelstuhl und erzählt Als Applejack und Mac nur ein paar Jahre älter waren als Apple Bloom jetzt, stritten sie dauern darüber wer die Farm besser leiten könnte Der Handel vor einigen Jahren hatte Applejack und Mac wieder so einen Zoff, sie meint das er zwar Muskeln hat sie aber Ideen für bessere Organisieren. Dem hält er gegen das man mit Ideen kein Feld Pflügen kann. Da unterbricht Granny den Streit, die Geschwister müssen in die Stadt und mehr Schutzmittel gegen Apfelfäule besorgen, dieses Jahr ist es besonders Schlimm und ohne wird die Saft Saeson ziemlich kurz. Unterwegs treffen die Apples auf Filthy Rich und seine Verlobte Spoiled Milk. Die gleich mal die Nase rümpft kaum das von Farm die Rede ist. Rich meint sie sollte nett sein den die Buntapfelmarmelade der Apples verkauft sich bei seinem Vater am besten. Darauf Stellt Spoiled klar das er besser sich meint, den nun leitet er ja das Rich Unternehmen. Rich gibt ihr recht das er jetzt den Laden führt und er hat viele Ideen. Da wird Applejack hellhörig und möchte mehr wissen, Rich schlägt vor den Apfelsaft der Apples in seinem Laden zu verkaufen. Das ist für Mac keine neue Idee, den Granny hat ihm erzählt wie Richs Großvater Stinkin’ Rich sie jedes Jahr gefragt hat ob er den Saft verkaufen kann. Granny hat ihm immer wieder von der Tradition erzählt das sich alle Ponys vor Sweet Apple Acres anstellen. Rich wäre für eine neue Tradition, den eines Tages wird ja einer von den beiden die Farm übernehmen wie er den Laden. Wahrscheinlich wird es der mit den besten Ideen. Da kann sich Mac nur wiederholen das Ideen kein Feld pflügen. Da platzt Applejack der Kragen und sie bietet Rich drei Fässer an. Wen der sich gut verkauft verhandeln sie über den Rest. Worauf Rich einschlägt. Applejack kann kaum noch erwarten die Farm zu leiten und das ihr Bruder den Mund hält. Grannys Absage Mit dem Schutzmittel zurück auf der Farm kann es Mac nicht fassen das sich seine Schwester auf einen Handel mit Rich einlässt ohne vorher Granny zu fragen. Doch Applejack ist sich sicher das sie es gut heißen wird und sie sie zu der macht die die Farm mal leiten wird. Da steht Granny in der Tür und Mac erzählt das Applejack eine Idee hatte. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung lehnt Granny die Idee Rich Saft zu verkaufen entschieden ab. Applejack versteht nicht wieso, den Granny hat ja mal die Buntapfelmarmelade verkauft. Granny erklärt das Marmelade und Saft eben nicht die selben Dinge sind. Die Marmeladen hält sich Monde wo gegen der Saft verdirbt kaum das er aus der Presse ist. Deswegen stellt sich ganz Ponyville zur Apfelsaft Saeson bei Sweet Apple Acres an, wer zu erst kommt der bekommt. Applejacks Bitte einen Ausnahme zu machen, da sie es Rich versprochen hat lehnt Granny ab. Mal davon abgesehen ist Apfelsaft eine schwierige Angelegenheit und wegen der Fäule wird es dieses Jahr wohl eh wenig Saft geben. Unter diesen Vorzeichen verlangt Granny von Applejack das Versprechen zu lösen. Die erste Lüge Am nächsten Tag lässt es sich Mac auf dem Weg zu Richis Hofladen nicht nehmen ein „Ich habs dir Gesagt“ aufs Butterbrot zu schmieren. Nur wissen sie und er genau das er nichts wirklich ungern sagt. Mac erklärt das es es schon immer wichtig fand das man jedem genau das sagt was man gerade denkt damit es jeder immer genau weiß. Und damit man nie einem anderen zuhören muss wie Applejack einwirft. Im Laden präsentiert Rich den Werbeaufsteller für den Saft den er letzte Nacht selber gebaut hat. Um so ungern hört er das Applejack ihm keinen Saft geben kann, sie erklärt es mit der schlechten Ernte wegen der Fäule. Für Rich klingt es aber nach faulen ausreden. Wann immer sein Großvater und Granny Geschäfte machten hat sie ihr Wort gehalten. Aber wen Applejack ihres nicht kann sollten ihre Familien nie wieder Geschäfte zusammen machen. Als Mac versucht Rich zu besänftigen und ihm erklären will das es an Granny liegt, platz es aus Applejack raus das sie krank ist. Sie wollen nicht groß darüber reden nicht das die Leute vorschnell entscheiden was Geschäfte mit Sweet Apple Acres anbelangt nur weil gerade so wenige Hufe zupacken. Natürlich hat Rich Verständnis für die Lage und lässt alles wie es ist. Der Besuch Zurück auf der Farm heizt Mac Applejack ein, das sie Rich eine so dicke Lüge aufgetischt hat. Sie verteidigt sich damit das Rich ja sonst die Geschäft mit den Apples ganz eingestellt hätte. In dem Moment kommt Granny mit Salat aus der Küche für den Mac gerne noch Haferstreusel hätte, weswegen sie nach sehen geht. Doch schlussendlich sind sie in der Misere weil Applejack ein Versprechen gemacht hat das sie nicht halten konnte. Aber sie brauchen eine bessere Lösung als eine Lüge das Granny krank ist. Dem Hält Applejack aber gegen das es Funktioniert hat. Da klopft es an der Haustür, Rich und Spoiled möchten die kranke Granny besuchen um ihr gute Besserung zu wünschen. Die gerade putz munter aus der Küche kommen will. Schnell schlägt Applejack die Tür zu und stößt Granny zurück in die Küche, zur Erklärung behauptet sie einfach sie nicht gesehen zu haben. Und damit Granny erst mal weg ist bittet sie um eine Flasche von dem Schutzmittel. Zwar zweifelt Granny am Verstand ihrer Enkelin doch kommt sie der Bitte nach. Als Applejack wieder dazu stößt hat Mac den Gästen inzwischen erzählt wieso er immer mit seinem Joch rumläuft, obwohl sie nur nach Grannys Befinden gefragt haben. Applejack erklärt das Mac immer ins Erzählen kommt wen er aufgebracht ist und im Moment macht er sich eben Sorgen um Granny wie sie. Mit diesen Wort führt Applejack sie alle raus. Apfelfäule Am Haupttor von Sweet Appel Acres fürchten Rich und Spoiled das es ganz schlimm um Granny Steht. Applejack meint das sie im Moment kein Pony besuchen sollte. Da entdeckt sie hinter den Rücken der Besucher Ganny die gerade eine Kiste Schutzmittel in die Scheune schafft. Schnell entschuldigt sich Applejack und schubst Granny in die Scheune bevor man sie sieht. Schnell erklärt sie Granny das sie sich dachte mit Hilfe ginge es schneller, aber das Schutzmittel ist schon in der Scheune. Um Granny auch erst mal da zu halten bittet Applejack zu erzählen wann es den das erste mal Apfelfäule auf der Farm gab. Während Granny mit geschlossenen Augen erzählt schleicht sich Applejack zurück zu den Besuchern. Denen Mac gerade erzählt wie er seinen Schönheitsfleck bekommen hat, ob wohl sie nur wissen wollten wann sie zu Granny dürfen. Das muss Applejack ablehnen, niemand darf zu ihr den Granny hat, in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, Apfelfäule. Rich kann es nicht glauben, er dachte nur die Bäume wären befallen. Applejack erklärt das es für gewöhnlich so ist doch die erste Glauben Granny hat es sich durch die Jahrelange Arbeit auf der Plantage geholt. Sie mussten Granny ins Ponyville Krankenhaus bringen und sie waren gerade erst zurück als die Besucher kamen. Es ist womöglich nicht ansteckend aber sie sollten besser gehen. Dem kann Rich nur zustimmen, sonst verpassen sie noch die Besuchszeit im Krankenhaus. Damit hatte Applejack nicht gerechnet. Die Expertin Jetzt ist guter Rat teuer. Da hat Applejack eine Idee. Sie erzählt Granny das sie im Krankenhaus gebraucht wird. Die Apfelfäule greift jetzt auch auf Ponys über, die Ärzte brauchen eine Expertenmeinung und wer weiß schon mehr darüber als Granny Smith. Sofort machen sie sich auf den Weg. Als Mac was dazu sagen will Stopft ihm Applejack schnell einen Apfel rein. Im Krankenhaus Kurz vor dem Krankenhaus entdeckt Applejack als erste Rich und Spoiled. Die sich dem Gebäude von einer anderen Seite nähern. Um eine Begegnung zu verhindern schlägt sie vor durch den Hintereingang zu gehen um den kranken Ponys im Wartezimmer auszuweichen. Gleich darauf drohen die Apples mit den zukünftigen Richs auf dem Flur zusammen zu stoßen. Hurtig schiebt Applejack Granny in ein leeres Krankenzimmer und steckt sie in einen Chirurgenkittel mit Mundschutz. Applejack verkauft es ihr als Schutzmaßname gegen die Fäule. Und während sie sich erkundigen geht sollen Granny und Mac solange warten. Applejack findet Rich und Spoiled am Empfang wo sie gerade versuchen Grannys Zimmer zu finden. Außerdem hat niemand vom Personal was von Ponys mit Apfelfäule gehört. Applejack gibt ihnen einer Sehr komplizierte Wegbeschreibung, sie selbst will Nachkommen muss aber erst Mac finden. Außer Kontrolle Zurück bei ihren Leuten sagt Applejack Granny das sie sich noch kurz gedulden soll. Mac schiebt sie ins leere Krankenzimmer unter dem Vorwand das er vielleicht ansteckend ist. Im Zimmer soll sich Mac auf eines der Betten legen und für Rich mit einem Laken verdeckt so tun als wäre er die kranke Granny. Wen er weg ist, ist alles vorbei. Für Mac gerät die Sache außer Kontrolle. Den die Idee in Richs Laden Saft zu verkaufen ist das ganze Lügen nicht wert. Applejack macht ihm klar das es nicht mehr um ihre Idee geht. Wen Rich von den ganzen Lügen erfährt arbeitet er nicht mehr mit den Apples zusammen und die Farm geht Bankrott. Das will Mac nun auch nicht. Bleibt noch die frage warum Applejack nicht Granny gibt, sie hat immerhin ihre Größe? Antwort: Mac würde ungebremst reden bis sie auffliegen. Not gedrungen legt sich Mac ins Bett, Applejack schärft ihm nochmal ein ruhig zu bleiben und ja die Klappe zu halten. Nach dem sie ihn zu gedeckt hat sieht Applejack das sich Granny in Bewegung gesetzt hat. Doch als sie sich um sie kümmern will tauchen Rich und Spoiled im Flur auf. Kurz um erzählt sie Granny das die Ärzte bitten lassen noch kurz zu warten und packt sie in eine Abstellkammer. Wo ist Mac? Da kommen Rich und Spolid immer noch auf der Suche nach Granny zu ihr. Applejack führt sie zu dem Zimmer in dem sie Mac gelassen hat. Doch es ist leer. Da fällt ihr ein das ihnen auf dem Flur ein Krankenpfleger mit belegtem Bett entgegen gekommen ist. Spolied und Rich könne nicht glauben das der Klotz auf dem Bett Granny sein soll. Da kommt die echte Granny aus der Abstellkammer. Akurzerhand schickt Applejack, Rich und Spoiled los das Bett zu stoppen während sie sich um Granny kümmert. Die hat aber keine Lust mehr in einer Abstellkammer zu stehen. Also soll Granny nun mitkommen, aber sie soll bitte leise sein um ihre Stimme für die große Präsentation zu schonen. Nach kurzer Suchen kommen sie in den großen Operationssaal wo man einen großen abgedeckten Patienten platziert hat. Im Publikum sitzen auch Rich und Spoiled. Das Rote Bein das unter dem Lacken rausschaut zeigt Applejack das da Mac liegt. Während Granny zu ihm geht lässt man Applejack nicht rein weil sie weil sie weder Kittel noch Mundschutz hat. Als sie sagt das da ihr Bruder liegt versichert man ihr das sich die bester Ärztin darum kümmert. Doctor Smith Als Granny, die man für ein Ärztin hält, beginnt über Apfelfäule zu reden denken die anderen Ärzte das sie Fohlenräude meint. Granny führt weiter an das wen sich der Stamm rot färbt wie Mac's Bein man nur noch eines tun kann, die Äste stutzen. So gleich will sie sich eine Knochensäge nähmen um vor den Augen aller das Bein abzuschneiden. Jetzt kann Applejack nicht mehr und zieht die Notbremse. Sie gesteht das alles eine Lüge war und enthüllt Mac, worauf die geschockte Granny den Mundschutz abnimmt. Nun erwarten alle eine gute Erklärung. Applejack erzählt das sie Angst hatte das kein Pony sich für ihre Ideen interessieren würde oder sie nicht die Farm leiten würde. Sie hat Filthy etwas versprochen das sie nicht halten kann und es war ihr zu peinlich das zuzugeben. Das Granny krank sei und Ponys Apfelfäule haben waren nur Lügen. Applejack dachte das wen Filthy es raus findet er keinen Geschäfte mehr mit den Apples machen wird, also hat sie immer weiter Gelogen. Den Ärzten Dämmert das Granny keine von ihnen ist. Applejack bittet weder Granny noch Sweet Apple Acers unter diesen Lügen Leiden zu lassen und übernimmt die voll Verantwortung. Da räumt Mac ein das er wohl etwas besser hätte zuhören könne statt selber immer zu reden, wäre diese ganze Geschichte vielleicht nicht passiert. Er sieht ein mehr zuhören zu müssen vor allem seiner Schwester. Die Apples Vergeben sich. Da stellt Granny Smith klar das sie im Bezug auf die Leitung der Farm so schnell nichts ändern wird. Erst recht nicht nach dieser Darbietung. Und was Filthy angeht so droht ihm Granny das wen er nur dran denken sollte die Geschäfte zu beenden sie gleich zu seinem Großvater marschiert. Als vernünftiges Geschäftsponys lenkt Filthy ein. Jetzt würde Granny gerne weiter über Apfelfäule reden und findet tatsächlich Zuhörer. Wer leitet die Farm? Apple Bloom kann nicht glauben das ihre Schwester so viele Lügen erzählt hat. Applejack ist auch nicht stolz darauf aber sie hat was fürs Leben gelernt, immer ehrlich sein und hofft das auch ihre Schwester was gelernt hat. Hat Apple Bloom: Kein Pony ist von Anfang an perfekt und manchmal macht jeder Fehler um raus zu finden wer man ist. Aber das wichtigste ist, wer Sweet Apple Acres leitet: Granny. Darauf gibt es ein Gläschen Apfelsaft. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 17:43: Die Hufe haltenden Zwillingsponys sind Anspielungen auf die Zwillinge im Horrofilm The Shining von 1980. Trivia *Der aufbau des hier gezeigten Operationssaales entspricht einem aus dem 19 Jahrhundert und ist damit Heutzutage völlig überholt. Zugunsten der Patienten verzichtet man auf große offene Tribünen und Zuschauermaßen. In Leerkrankenhäusern gibt es allenfalls kleine abgeschirmte Galerien für Studenten. Navboxen en:Where the Apple Lies